One Piece Wiki:FAQ
General Question What is One Piece Encyclopedia The One Piece Encyclopedia is a vast array of informative pages detailing the characters, media and story behind the One Piece universe. Contributed by volunteers from the large community, we strive to be as accurate and fair as possible to provide the best quality source of free information for those aiming to learn more about the One Piece world. Who owns One Piece Encyclopedia? No one owns the One Piece Encyclopedia, it is in fact a site that is totally community driven. Who is Kayuza? He's a founder of One Piece Encyclopedia but he was a man of mysteries. In Feburary 2006, he started this site, he made one edit that was suppose to move the main page, after that he disappeared. He left no rules, he does not set up any site foundation, he does not create any starting pages, all rules he was suppose to make was set by other One Piece Encyclopedians. 9 month later he came back, but instead of congratulating the editors, he started banning people unfairly, claiming that we add information to his set without his permission and banned one member disliking something he likes, he was proved to be a bossy type who thought this wikia was his but it took a Wikia Staffer to restore order and told him that this site belongs to the whole community. He apologized for his rude behavior and set up his page. Later Justyn banned him for 1 month, however Kayuza disappeared again and his action still does not explain why he found this site, however his behavior strongly suggested that he thought a Wikia site he created was his. Why he founded this site and the story of his origin of interest remains a mystery. Who is responsible to edit this Wikia? Anyone is welcome to edit this page but be sure to follow the rules of vandalism. What should I do to keep this site from being destroyed? What can I do if I needed help? There is an page. A link is available on the left menu (below Recent Changes link). It is also possible to look at Wikipedia Wikipedia Help page or Wikipedia own FAQ Fansub questions How do I download the One Piece anime? Where can I find the fansub site There is a list of main One Piece Sites in the Main Page I want to know everything about the series, how can I find the source What is the manga? Series Question 'Why is this series is so popular?' 'Okay, if this series is popular, why is this series is not bigger then Star Wars?' What's so great about One Piece? Who created One Piece? The art looks terrible! What's wrong the art style? So what's the story's about? What are the cultural references in One Piece? Legal Question Is everything on One Piece Encyclopedia copyrighted? Can I use One Piece Encyclopedia content for my site/anywhere else? What about using it on the other Wikias Can I use content from other sites here? Cf Wikia - reguarding other Sites Technical questions What wiki software does OPE use? Where should I report technical issues? Do I have to register? What are namespaces? Community/political questions Can I become an administrator Who defines the policies? How can I contact an administrator? What is this "Cabal" everyone keeps talking about? Wiki questions What are those small symbols in the upper-right corner of many articles? What should I know before making some edit? The following pages provides the rules that apply to the wiki : *What One Piece Wikia is and not *Treatment of Vandalism *Spoiler Rules *Canon policy *Japanese Vs English names *Copyrights The following pages are worth to read for good editing : *Referencing Information *Speculations *Editing Advice *Discussions *Name Spellings *Mythbusters Editing questions I don't know wiki syntax, what shall I do Here are some help pages provided by the Wikia center: *Introduction *Tutorial 1 One can also look at Wikipedia which provides a guide to learn Wiki syntax The Table tutorial is also usefull. The wiki provides an editor, why should I lose time learning wiki syntax Using Wiki Rich editor is a bad habit, it contains bugs but must of all it is not efficient. Learning the basic of editing (links, chapter, list...) will make your editing 10 times faster. I'm convinced, but how do I get rid of the editor In your User preferences (in the User menu, at the top of the page, click on More/Preferences), in the Editing section, uncheck Enable Rich Text Editing. What is the difference between red, blue and light blue links? * Red Links are links to articles who do not exist yet, they shall be avoided. When the article is created they become blue links * Light Blue links are link to an existing article * Blue links are article one has already navigate to Where can I discuss pages? Every page has a Talk page which one access thanks to the Discussion link at the top of the article It is also possible to access the Talk page by adding the prefix Talk: to the URL article Ex : Zoro article URL http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Zoro, Zoro talk page article http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Zoro Somebody reverted my edits, what should I do? Edit War are a loss of time and prevent the article to be improved, they shall be avoid at all cost. Discussion and respect of the others edits are the best ways to prevent them. Undo can be made by going to the History section of the article, and selecting undo at the end of the edit one want to revert. When one undo an edit, one shall give the reason in the Summary section (at the bottom of the Edit box) If this has been done and you disagree, you can undo the undo (do not forget to motivate your point of view). After this point, one shall not undo anymore and a discussion topic as to be started (Cf Talk Page question). In the article's Talk page, start a new paragraph with an explicit title, resume the different point of view and explain yours. Then add a section to the Users talk page who are involved in the edit war so that they can be aware a discussion has been started. What is a minor edit? A minor edit, is a correction which does not provide much information to the article (main exemple are typo correction). They are created by checking the Minor Edit box at the bottom of the Edit Box. They will be noticed with a m''' suffix in the History section of the article. What is a semi-protected page? How do I...? Pages How do I create a page *If the page corresponds to a red link, click on it. An Edit box will appear. Once the page is saved, the page is created and the red link become blue *If the page does not exist, Click on the Create new article (in the main menu on the left) or change your URL to http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/ where ' is the title of the page you want to create How do I delete a page It is not possible to delete a page without admin right. However you can suggest to delete the page by adding the Delete template (Warning : suppressing the page content and adding the template can be considered as Vandalism), or by starting a new section in the dedicated article Vote for Delation. In all cases, deleting a page shall be discussed by the Wiki community How do I redirect a page It is possible to redirect a page by using the #REDIRECT option. For Ex to redirect Mr. 0 page to Crocodile page, Mr.0 ones only contains #Redirect Crocodile. When one clicks to a Mr. 0 link, one is directed towards Crocodile page with the Redirected from Mr. 0 mention. It is also possible to redirect a page by using the Move option in the article menu. Why are Redirect pages needed? Redirect pages are usefull because they allow to keep the validity of the links without having redundant articles. In our former example, if only Crocodile page is kept, all links refering to him as Mr. 0 would be lost, however it would be stupid to have a Mr. 0 dedicated article since it is the same character. Redirect are of particular importance wrt the Name Spellings issue. How do I insert an image into a page One insert an image by adding a link to the Image page like for every other link (ie by enclosing the Image page title between double brakets). For example to insert Luffy's character box image to an article add or Note : The size of the image is essential for the article layout. To control it, you can add options to your image link : *Thumb option ( ) : The image appears in a smaller size at the right of the page *Right option ( ) : The image is justified on the right *Left option ( ) : The image is justified on the left *Size option ( ) : The image size will be pixels in size, the wiki's standard is 200px Several options can be entered at the same time, they just have to be separated by a The image I want to insert does not exist yet First you have to check that a similar image REALLY does not exist, by making an Advanced search (In the search page, in the Advanced search box at the bottom of the page, uncheck Main and check File, then enter your keyword and start the search) If the search is unsuccessfull, you have to upload the image into the wiki (ie create the image page). This can be down by selecting the '' '' link on the left main menu or by clicking to the Add picture icon in the Edit box of an article. In the first case you will have to add the link manually in your article, while in the second case it will be done directly. How do I insert something into a page? How do I protect a page? Images How do I upload an image? Cf Above How do I link to images? Cf Above How do I link to an image without including it in the page? How do I make an image gallery? Signatures How do I sign my name at the end of my posts? There is a special sequence to help you sign your posts : ~~~~ Note that signing your posts is compulsary in the Users and Articles Talk pages How do I make a totally nifty custom signature? Templates How do I create a template? Cf Meta Wiki Help Page provides examples of templates but it is best to know the basics before reading it. How do I use a template? Simply add the Template name between two double braces Ex to add the Template:Pirates, add where you want the template to appear How do I know which Template are used in a page ? First open the article in Edit mode, the templates used are shown below the Edit section at the bottom of the page All the templates are shown, ie if a template uses sub-templates, main and sub ones are displayed. Is there some Template I shall know about ? The wiki contains a high number of templates, here are a few ones which are good to know Special Templates The template "clears" both margins; it is often used before a header to make sure that the header will be the full width of the page. If you edit this section, you will see that it has been used to separate this paragraph from the image, without it the article would appear like this : The template is a special template which only contains the character |''. Since ''| is a special character to indicate the value of a parameter, this template allows to use it without its special behaviour. The most common use is when a table (which contains | by design) is entered as a parameter or when one uses Parser functions Cf meta wiki help for examples. Information templates *' ' adds a comment to indicate that the article needs to be extended *' ' adds a comment to indicate that the article is candidate for delation *' ' adds a comment to indicate that the article needs more References Others can be used to insert the Beli sign : Userboxes How do I create a userbox? How do I submit a userbox for community use? Userpages How do I create my userpage? Your User page is automatically created once you have an account. It is accessible by cliking to your Alias in the top main menu. How do I make a subpage for my userpage? If you want to make draft article, it is usefull to create a user subpage rather than creating a new article. To do it create a page with User:/ as a prefix. For example to create the Sandbox subpage for User Toto, go to URL http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toto/Sandbox Warning : There is no automatic link to Subpage, so to remember them, create a link toward them in your User page How do I change my Preferences Your account preferences are accessible from the top main menu which also contains link to your User page. The most important preferences are : * The Watchlist section. The Watchlist is the list of the articles from which you will receive an E-mail each time they are modified * Editing section. Enable Rich Text Editing option will provide you with a wiki editor, also it is more easy for the beginner, it is worth to learn how to write article using the Wiki syntax as it is much more powerfull Where can I...? Where can I find userbox templates for my userpage? Where can I make test edits? The best way is to create a Sandbox Subpage Sandbox. Where do I find recent changes ? There is a link in the left main menu which directs toward a page containing the last Wiki edits. It is a good habit to check it regularly as it reveals what is happening to the wiki (Cf for more info). In particular it can help showing : * Vandalism (when a page as a significant red number next to it, something abnormal happened that shall be checked) * Edit war (when a page as an abnormal number of modification, it is often an edit war) * Talk page discussion and eventually voting requests See also FAQ